


Red and Blue Blood Running Through Our Veins

by Reina1505



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Androids, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Light Angst, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Platonic Relationships, Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Secrets, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina1505/pseuds/Reina1505
Summary: What makes a family “family”?Blood connection? Love between the family members? The fruit of the love between two people who love one and another? Bonds in many years of making?Not even the wisest man on Earth can answer such a question.In many cases, what makes a family “family” are the bonds and love they shared among them, blood related or not. Sometimes, it’s the friendship and suffering they have gone through together and support each other throughout the ordeals. Sometimes, it’s just a lonely person who wanted to have a family and take someone in to be one.Sometimes, it’s just a mutual understanding, unspoken secrets and will to live in peace… Just what this human girl and unknown android need the most in the long run. However, secrets can never stay secrets for very long, especially when the truth is slowly coming to light as the android revolution is slowly burning in Detroit.(Start as Gen Fic, but eventually with romance at the end)(Main Pairing is Markus/Connor with side pairings are Simon/North and Josh/Original Android)(I'm suck at summary)
Relationships: Connor & Jericho Members (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Original Android Character(s) (Detroit Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) & Original Female Character(s), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Jericho Members (Detroit: Become Human) & Original Character(s), Josh/Original Character(s), North/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Original Android Character(s) (Detroit: Become Human) & Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got the game on PC and finished it in two days with the peaceful pacifist ending and everyone lives, then I remember the old plot that I made for fun when the game first came out for PS4 in 2018.... And my brain told me to write it .___.
> 
> Hope you guys can enjoy it. It will start as gen fic before eventually romance between characters. I follow the game timeline until certain point, so there will be some chapters with copy-paste dialogues.
> 
> No beta read, all mistakes are mine. I will look for beta reader sooner or later.

Somewhere in a small city on the West Coast, a young teenage girl just finished her shift.

The owner of the small shop was happy to have a hard-working part-timer now that his leg wasn’t agreeing with him for the past few days. At first, he was reluctant to hire an unknown homeless 13-year-old girl because he thought she needed money for drugs or something like that. However, he was completely wrong about her.

He didn’t know her situation at all, but he could see she was in a dire situation. He was completely surprised that she stayed in the cheapest motel in the town and the money she earned by working for him was to pay the motel’s fare, food and drink and other necessities. She stayed there with her sister, who worked at the motel in order to cut off some of the fares. Her sister was a smart gal, she helped to calculate and then advice the motel’s finances and was able to fix up any machines that’s troubled.

However, everyone in the town had a feeling they weren’t sisters at all because they didn’t look similar to one another.

The teenage girl was calculating the money she earned from her shift and was surprised to see her sister enter the room in a hurry.

“Pack up, we’re leaving.” Her sister ordered quickly.

“They found us already?!” The teenage girl jumped from the bed in shock.

“Seems like hiding in a small town is working pretty good, we managed to stay here for a week and half after all, but not good enough.” Her sister replied in a hurry as she packed their clothes in their backpacks. “We have to ditch our car later when we reach a bigger town.”

“Such a shame… Everyone here is so welcomed.” The teenage girl said in sadness.

“It’s a shame indeed, but as long as they’re in a powerful position, it’s impossible for us to live in peace…” Her sister said it in sadness too.

“I wish they would just leave us alone…”

“As long as you’re alive, they will go after you.” Her sister said it firmly. “You’re their golden goose and their verdict of guilty as well. You will be locked up again with no chance of escape and this time, they will surely destroy me.”

“I don’t want you to get destroyed…”

“I know…” Her sister hugged the teenage girl to reassure her. “We will find a way, I promise it.”

In the dead of night, the teenage girl and her sister slowly walked their way to their car and drove off the town without even saying a goodbye. The teenage girl took the blanket and tried to sleep at the back of the car while her sister was driving.

“...maybe we should steal an autonomous car next…” The teenage girl said it in her sleepiness. “That way you can rest…”

“I don’t need a rest…” Her sister responded. “You forget what I am…”

“But still…”

“And stealing an autonomous car is too risky.” Her sister cut her off. “It will alert them immediately. Please don’t tell me you forget already about that time we almost got captured for stealing one in Portland.”

“Yes… You almost lost a lot of blue blood...”

“Then you remember the risk.” Her “sister” said it in the final tone. “I just wish we can live in peace somewhere…”

The teenage girl didn’t answer her as she was slowly drifting back to sleep.

“If only there’s a place for her to live in peace…”

~0~0~0~

After a day and night drive, they finally arrived at a bigger town.

The teenage girl went to find a homeless shelter or an abandoned house to stay put while her “sister” drove off to another town or two in order to avoid detection and also not to draw their attention at the teenage girl. It was miles away from the town she left the girl to fetch off herself for awhile, but it was worth it and they had been doing so ever since they ran away together.

She passed by a dumpster to salvage any android biocomponents and blue blood to be sold off on streets. She didn’t sell the blue blood because she needed it more.

Like she expected, the dumpster had many broken androids and she steeled herself as she salvaged their biocomponents. She should’ve felt sad and remorse for doing so as she’s one of them in the first place.

An android.

However, she had done this for a year, close to 2 years ever since she’s on the run with the girl. This was the only way they could survive while avoiding their detection.

But for how long? They couldn’t do this forever.

While her mind was wandering around, she didn’t expect her hand to be grabbed tightly. She yelled in shock and surprise as she tried to break free.

“Please! Please don’t kill me!”

She was stunned by another’s plea, she didn’t expect it at all. It was from a broken android. Her hand was close to his pump regulator.

“I… I thought you shut down…” She slowly backed away, sparing his life. “I’m sorry…”

“It-It’s my first time to see someone…” The android spoke up in a broken glitched voice. “Someone...that spared an android…”

“I’m an android like you…”

“Rea-Really…” The broken android looked away. “You’re.... You’re so human…”

“But I’m still an android like you…”

“Wha-What’s your name?” The broken android asked.

“...Kate.” Kate answered. “My name is Kate, what about you?”

“I….I….” The broken android looked so troubled. “I...I can’t remember it…. My memory computation is broken…”

The android looked even more distressed.

“I….Am I going to die, Kate?”

“....I don’t know…” Kate took his hand gently. “But I will stay with you until you’re asleep.”

She knew it meant he’s going to be shut down soon, she already made a quick analysis of this android and he wouldn’t last long.

“Tha-Thank...you….”

“I want to show you something.” Kate deactivated her skin and probed to his memory, showing the beautiful landscapes and cities she and the girl had been going around. Even though it was painful and full of anxiety, both of them still had happy memories together.

For some reasons, Kate didn’t want him to shut down without seeing these beautiful memories.

“Ka-Kate… They’re beautiful…” The broken android slowly said it as Kate finished showing it. “Thank you...Kate…”

“It’s nothing…”

All of sudden, the broken android grabbed her hand that still had the deactivated skin and probed his memories to her.

“Wha… What’s that?” Kate asked in confusion after he finished it. “What’s Jericho?”

“A place….for us…...for an android like you and me….” The broken android slowly answered her, showing the signs he’s shutting down. “Perhaps...it’s a place for you and that girl too….”

“But that’s in Detroit! We can’t stay too near them!”

“Kate…. Thank you for the memories….” The broken android was slowly shutting down. “....I….hope you…..can…..live…..freely…..”

The broken android finally shut down and Kate didn’t have the time to mourn him. However, she didn’t salvage biocomponents from him and buried him somewhere outside the dumpster to respect him. She had to tell herself that he didn’t feel despair and pain as he shut down. She looked at the graffiti clues she got from him.

“Jericho in Detroit…”

~0~0~0~

Kate didn’t bring it up until a few days later.

“Maybe we should go there.” The girl spoke up.

“But, Aria! It’s in Detroit!” Kate disagreed strongly. “That’s where the Main Office is! They will search and capture us as soon as we step into the town!”

“Guess I have to steal another hair dye.”

“Aria, listen to me!”

“Kate!” Aria yelled out. “We can do this forever… I mean we can’t run away forever…”

“But Aria...it’s the only way for us to live…”

“Kate….” Aria looked at her in sadness. “I’m sorry…. I’m getting tired of it...of feeling scared and anxious about when they will find us….of locking me up in that white room again….of you getting destroyed…”

Kate couldn’t do anything as Aria was sobbing.

“Kate… I want to live freely outside that room….”

“.......Alright, we’re going to Detroit.” Kate sighed, giving up. “I will steal a car.”

“....Then I will steal a hair dye and some food…” Aria tried to stop her sobbing. “What color do you think this time?”

“Hmm…. Maybe Soft Copper Blonde is nice.” Kate suggested to her. “Can you suggest mine?”

“Hmm… Maybe this time Golden Blonde looks good for you. We still have the blue eye contact lens from the other day.” Aria suggested.

“If you said so.” Kate gave her a small smile. “Is it alright for you to shoplift by yourself?”

She knew it would be easier for both of them to shoplift together as Kate hacked the CCTV down and created distraction to distract the cashiers and shop employees while Aria stole things that’s important for them along the way.

“Considering we’re here for a while, I think it's best we go together.”

“Alright, I still have time to steal a car.” Kate always stole cars and car plate numbers during nights when no humans could see her doing so. Right now, it’s still around midday.

It only took them two hours to steal things they needed the most, hair dyes and some food and drink. Kate actually didn’t like the diet Aria was having since it lacked the necessary fruits and vegetables, but it was the only thing that they could get by. The money from Aria’s various part-time jobs and Kate selling biocomponents in black market dealers would be running out sooner or later.

In the abandoned house they’re staying in for the last few days, Kate offered Aria to cut her hair as well because it was getting longer. Her slightly-wavy hair was good with a medium-length haircut. Kate, on the other hand, loved her long straight hair that she always kept in a side-braided ponytail or half-up braided style most of the time. After she finished fixing Aria’s hair, she helped Kate to dye her hair, even though Kate was more than capable of doing it by herself.

That night, both of them merged out from the abandoned house with their backpacks full of semi-clean clothes, food and water. Aria hid two blocks from where Kate planned to steal a car to avoid getting spotted. It became increasingly difficult to steal a car thanks to news about “some unknown criminals stole cars across the West Coast” which alerted everyone. Even so, it still wasn’t difficult for her to steal one.

That early morning, they left the city and headed to Detroit.

“How will it take?” Aria asked. “Can you calculate it?”

Kate was quiet for a minute before answering. “It will take us 72 to 96 hours to reach Detroit if we can keep on driving.”

“Are you full-charging?” Aria asked worriedly.

“I am, don’t worry.” Kate reassured her, they were lucky to find an android charging cable and she used it to charge herself, although it would take her a very long time to be fully charged as it’s not the correct charging cable for her.

“Alright…” Aria was drifting to sleep as they would have a long road ahead.

~0~0~Same Night in Detroit~0~0~

A new case just came in.

It was a homicide case in Pines Street, the victim’s name was Carlos Ortiz. The reason he was assigned to this mission was the murder was involving a CyberLife android, making him automatically being sent to investigate as it’s his program.

The minor, or major, problem was to find Lieutenant Hank Anderson because he was assigned to the case and he needed his presence in the crime scene in order to investigate. He was lucky to find him at the fifth bar, Jimmy’s Bar.

“Lieutenant Anderson, my name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife.” Connor introduced himself to a man with gray jaw-length hair, a full beard and a strong smell of alcohol. His scan told him it’s Lieutenant Hank Anderson, although he didn’t age very well judging from the photo in his official DPD police profile.

“I looked for you at the station but nobody knew where you were. They said you were probably having a drink nearby. I was lucky to find you at the fifth bar.”

“What do you want?” Lieutenant asked in a harsh tone.

“You were assigned a case early this evening. A homicide, involving a CyberLife android. In accordance with procedure, the company has allocated a specialized model to assist investigators.” Connor said it in a diplomatic manner, but it seemed it didn’t work out for Lieutenant.

“Well, I don't need any assistance. Especially not from a plastic asshole like you. So just be a good lil' robot and get the fuck outta here.” Lieutenant harshly told Connor off as he tried to ignore him.

“I understand that some people are not comfortable in the presence of androids but I am-”

“I am perfectly comfortable... Now back off, before I crush you like an empty beer can!”

Connor tried to use the “Understanding” approach suggested by his Social Relation program, but it only made Lieutenant even angrier than before.

“You know what? I'll buy you one for the road. What do you say?” Connor offered on the spot, knowing Lieutenant wouldn’t say no to this. “Bartender, the same again, please!”

“See that Jim? Wonders of technology... Make it a double.” Lieutenant joked around to the bartender as he poured the drink on Lieutenant’s glass.

Happy with the free drink, Lieutenant drank and enjoyed his drink while Connor waited at his side. With a loud click of the glass, Lieutenant put down the glass and looked at Connor.

“Did you say homicide?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys confuse about the timeline, I will explain it shortly. Kate and Aria has been together for a year (close to two years) before the (peaceful) Android Revolution. When they decided to go to Detroit, it's also on the same night when Connor met Hank for the first time and went to the murder case committed by Ortiz's android. I will stretch the timeline longer for the plot ofc.
> 
> I don't own anything and I don't have beta reader yet, so mistakes are all mine.

It took them 2 and half days of almost non-stopping drive to reach Detroit.

Kate ditched the car midway to Detroit and then hitchhiking all the way to Detroit because Kate was sensing her almost in low battery. They were already in high alert as they were coming closer to Detroit. However, they managed to arrive in the city without a problem at all. Both of them had to steal a beanie hat for Kate and an aviator hat for Aria with old syals to hide their faces.

Just like they feared, the city was full of people and androids, meaning more security cameras. They need to find Jericho before it’s too late.

“We need to go to Ferndale, directly at the north of Detroit.” Kate said that to Aria as she checked on the clues. “We can take a train from-Aria?”

Kate was slightly frustrated and worried when she noticed Aria left her side. If it’s any other city than Detroit, she wouldn’t get angry about it.

“Aria?!”

“...Here.” A small voice of Aria answered from a nearby abandoned house. Kate came inside the house and discovered Aria with another two underdressed androids. The brown short-haired one was holding Aria with a shard of glass dangerously close to her neck.

“Shout and I will kill her.”

“If you leave us alone, we promise to let her go.” The blue-haired one spoke up.

“...You guys are androids right?” Kate calmly stated it as she removed her skin on her right hand. “So do I.”

“What?! Then she’s-”

“She’s human.” Kate said it, and still remained calm. “But she’s trusted. We’re running away together for a year, close to two years.”

Both of them looked at each other before agreeing and letting Aria go, who rushed to Kate’s side. Kate quickly shielded Aria just in case.

“Who are you guys?” Kate questioned them.

“I...We...We don't have names yet…” The brown-haired one said sadly. “In our previous place, we’re just nameless androids.”

“Do you want me to suggest a name?” Aria offered, surprising the three androids.

“Well, yeah...sure…” The blue-haired one agreed slowly.

“You’re so pretty...with blue hair and blue eyes…” Aria calmly said it. “I think Azure is a nice name.”

“Azure...I like it.” The blue-haired one, now named Azure, smiled at her and took her hands. “I...I hate humans for their….smell of sweat and….their dirty words….but I think you’re alright.”

“For you…” Aria turned to the brown-haired one. “How about...Maxine?”

“Maxine….I like it.” The brown-haired one, now named Maxine, smiled at her. “I’m Maxine, this is Azure. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Aria, this is Kate. Nice to meet you too.” Aria happily introduced her and Kate.

“Are you guys looking for Jericho?” Kate asked carefully.

“You know Jericho?!” Both of them shouted in shock and delight.

“I have the clues and we’re going there now.” Kate stated it calmly. “You guys want to come with us?”

“We love to, but…”

“I wonder if Aria can be accepted there…” Azure wondered sadly. “It’s the refuge for deviants to hide from humans and Aria is human…”

“If she’s not welcomed there, we have to settle outside perhaps.” Kate answered firmly. “We’re looking for Jericho for...for both of us to live freely.”

“Well...it’s worth a try.”

“We will back you guys up if they disagree.”

“...Thank you.”

Kate had met many deviants along the way and had some good reasons not to truly trust some of them, but she found herself trusting this pair.

~0~0~0~

They arrived in Ferndale station together.

Azure and Maxine borrowed Kate’s clothes since Aria’s clothes didn’t fit any of them, though they had to steal another hats for them to hide their LED. Thanks to that, no humans were suspicious of them, some took a second glance at Kate or the pair and quietly complimented their looks.

“This way.” Kate guided them easily thanks to her powerful scan program to scan the clues from the graffities around the city block, until they stopped at an obstacle.

“No wonder why only deviants use these as clues…” Kate looked impressed with the route to Jericho.

“No humans can go through this obstacle.” Maxine was also impressed.

“Then, how do we have Aria go through it?” Azure wondered loudly.

“Guess I will go first.” Kate stepped up. “Then I can help you guys to go through.”

Kate pre-constructed the safest route for her to reach the next clue, which was a piece of cake and she reached it in no time. She helped Maxine first and then Aria with help of Azure from the bottom before helping Azure. Obstacle after obstacle, they finally saw Jericho.

Jericho was a very old, very rusty abandoned freighter.

It looked completely unsafe, even for androids, and Kate was sure it would be so cold at night, but cold never bothered androids afterall. Kate looked at Aria who was looking at Kate in worry before looking at the pair. They looked excited, so Kate couldn’t speak up her opinion.

“Let’s find a way in.”

All four of them went down from the abandoned building and into Jericho. Aria, who always tried her best to appear brave, looked a bit scared and hugged Kate’s waist. Azure and Maxine comforted her as they made their way to the main hold.

Despite the rundown ship, there were so some androids inside huddled up together or talking with each other before noticing the new arrivals. There were at least more than 10 androids.

“Welcome to Jericho.”

They welcomed them before one of them noticed Aria.

“You have a human with you…”

The atmosphere turned so tense the moment one of the androids noticed Aria. Kate instinctively hugged Aria protectively while Maxine and Azure stepped in front of them.

“She’s harmless, she posts no danger!” Azure quickly backed up.

“We don’t welcome humans in here!”

“She lives with a deviant for a long time!” Maxine also backed up as well.

“She’s still human and we don’t welcome them!”

Azure and Maxine quickly blocked the aggressive androids and Kate hugged Aria tighter as some of them who escaped from Azure and Maxine began to attack. Aria was trembling in fear while Kate kept protecting her, ignoring some errors flashing around her eyes.

“What’s going on here?”

~0~0~0~

Markus was discussing the plan with North, Josh and Simon when there was a commotion downstairs.

Worried, all four of them were going down and heard the yelling.

“Go away human! You have no place here!”

“Please, she’s harmless!”

“Die human!”

“She’s still not like other humans!”

“What’s going on?” Markus questioned in a firm tone, stopping the commotion all at once. The crowd was slowly dispersed, revealing two Tracis standing protectively with another android hugged a human tightly.

“They bring a human with them.” One of the androids spoke up with a bitter tone.

“Please, listen to us! She’s harmless!” One of the Tracis shouted in despair.

“She has been living with Kate for almost two years! They’re running away together!” The other Traci backed her up.

Markus traced his eyes and met the other android’s eyes who’s still hugging the trembling human.

“Is that true?” He asked the third android.

“Yes… We’re running away together and we found out about Jericho…” The third android answered carefully. “We just want to live freely and peacefully.”

“Doesn’t the human have a family? It sounds like you’re taking her with you.” North questioned her.

“My mom already passed away and I have no father…” The human finally spoke up. “I lived with my grandparents until they took me away… They already passed away when Kate brought me back home…”

“.... She has nobody else beside me.” The third android, Kate he believed, spoke up. “Both of us are running away from the same people who took her away. They’re still….at large. If they find us, they will lock her up and I… I will be destroyed for sure…”

Seeing the desperation in her eyes, Markus couldn’t help himself but to see himself in her. It was like the times he was still Carl’s caretaker. Thanks to Carl’s gentle guide, Markus didn’t have bitter taste with humans other than with Leo. He was still angry at him for pushing Carl too far and let the police shoot him.

“The human can stay.”

“Markus!” North, Josh and Simon were shocked to hear that.

“She can put all of us in danger!” North strongly disagreed.

“We can’t have humans to know this place, we will be risking everyone.” Simon added in worry.

“Don’t you guys see it? That human is basically still a child, she’s not a risk.” Josh backed Markus up.

“It’s alright, the human can stay.” Markus stood firmly with his decision. “If she can live together with a deviant android for almost two years, she can live with the rest of us.”

“But...this is not a suitable place for a human to live…”

“It’s alright, I can take care of her and she can take care of herself when I’m not around.” Kate spoke up as she stood up, still holding the human.

“There’s still some intact rooms to sleep if you want.” Josh offered.

“No room please, She’s not comfortable in a small room.” Kate rejected the offer gently. “Do you mind if we claim a spot in the hold?”

“I think it will be alright.” Simon answered. “I think we still have some cloth and ropes from the time we rebuilt our infirmary weeks ago.”

“You guys will be regretting this.” North stormed off angrily.

“Don’t mind North, she’s always like that. She will come around eventually.” Josh reassured them. “I’m Josh.”

“Markus.”

“Simon, and the one who stormed off is North.”

“I’m Catelyn, or Kate for short. This is Aria.” Kate introduced herself and the human.

“I’m Azure.”

“Maxine, Aria named us.”

“Well, once again. Welcome to Jericho.”

~0~0~0~

Kate never felt so grateful in her life.

Markus looked like the leader here because the others left them alone as soon as Markus made his decision and stood firmly with it. The other leaders seemed reluctant to have Aria stay in Jericho, but at least they have a more permanent place to live.

“He-Hey, I think you guys should see Lucy.” Simon advised. “You guys are so beaten up, especially you Kate. Take Aria with you while me and Josh grab the cloth and rope for you guys.”

All four of them walked to a huge tent with a single android standing in front of the fire, her look alone was shocking. Kate was even more shocked when she opened her eyes, her eyes were black with a hint of mysterious elements in it.

“Come sit here.” Lucy gestured to them to sit nearby. “Show me.”

Slowly, Maxine, Azure and Kate showed their wounds from the commotion before. They were lucky that nothing was broken beyond repair and had to get new biocomponents. Lucy gently fixed them up with Kate’s help as she had experience with it. If she could salvage biocomponents, she could fix and put them together. In the end of the treatment, Lucy offered them blue blood, and it looked like they were almost running out of it.

“Use this.” Lucy offered a charging cable to Kate, who finally noticed how long her energy level was. Any minute, she would be forced to hibernation mode to preserve energy.

“I have a long time charging.” Kate wanted to refuse it because she’s worried about Aria’s well-being, especially since everyone in Jericho was so hostile with Aria.

“It’s alright, we will keep an eye on Aria.” Azure reassured her.

Reluctantly, Kate took the charging cable and charged herself. Slowly, she’s drifting into sleep mode and for the first time, she could go into sleep mode without a worry lingering around, worry of being discovered or worry about Aria’s well-being.

However, to her surprise, she opened her eyes and found herself standing in a serene Zen garden. It was a beautiful garden with a Japanese-style stone garden, trees and 2 or 3 cherry blossom trees. There was a huge pond with bridges in the middle with a huge white pillar in the island in the middle of the pond, she think she spotted red roses as well growing at the island. Doves were flying around the garden or calmly walking around the white marble paths that circled the pond.

“Where…” Kate was so confused. Androids never had a dream.

“Who are you?”

Kate looked behind her and there was another android standing in the same confusion as she was. He looked like a clean-cut young man with brown eyes and dark brown hair. He wore a uniform consisting of a semi-formal grey jacket, white shirt, dark tie, dark jeans and the usual android blue armband.

His serial number on his jacket caught her attention the most.

“RK800…” Kate said in disbelief, remembering the talks among those scientists on that fateful day. “You are… You are Connor…”

“Who do you know my name?”

“I-”

Kate couldn’t even finish talking when there’s loud buzzing in her head and everything collapsed into nothingness. It made her jump from the makeshift bed she took during the sleep mode, effectively waking her up fully.

“I-How long I’m in my sleep mode?”

“48 hours precisely.” Lucy answered. “During 48 hours, you missed important events in our people’s history.”

“I...what did I miss?”

~0~0~Yesterday at Stratford Tower~0~0~

Connor was troubled.

After the meeting with Amanda, Connor was shocked to see another one beside Amanda in the Zen Garden on his way to Stratford Tower with Lieutenant Anderson. From the look of it, she’s clearly an android since this Zen Garden was inside his program. Her clothes were clearly normal human clothes and not the standard android uniform, so she’s a deviant.

But how a deviant invaded the Zen Garden? The very garden that’s created within the latest prototype model?

Since she wasn’t physically here, Connor couldn’t analyze her to find out what model she was or any clues about who she was and her hideout. Before any of them reached, his firewall forced her out and cut the meeting short. Lieutenant looked at him funny when he jogged back to reality.

“You're starting to piss me off with that coin, Connor.” Hank’s voice dragged him out from his thoughts and he grabbed the coin.

“Sorry, Lieutenant.” Connor apologized, but he couldn’t say that he’s thinking hard about that deviant who invaded the Zen Garden.

“79th floor.”

Both of them arrived at the crime scene and were surprised to see both the Detroit Police Department and FBI were here already. Chris greeted them both and went through the briefing about what happened in the crime scene and how the FBI decided that they wanted a piece of action as well. Connor was surprised there was no casualty at all despite the four androids infiltrating the building with a close-to-perfection plan, they even didn't shoot when one of the employees managed to get away and then alerted the security.

Then, Connor came across the screen that still had the speech the android sent.

_“We ask that you recognize our dignity, our hopes, and our rights. Together, we can live in peace and build a better future, for humans and androids. This message is the hope of a people. You gave us life. And now the time has come for you to give us freedom.”_

Connor froze as he heard the speech. Something about this android and his speech made him question everything.

Questioned….everything?

Connor tried to shake that feeling away, it was something a deviant thinking. He’s a machine and he had a mission to accomplish.

“Think that's rA9?” Hank asked him as he went to his side.

“Deviants say rA9 will set them free. This android seems to have that objective.” Connor answered with wonder in his tone.

_“RK-SERIES PROTOTYPE RK200. Registered as ‘Markus’. Gift from Elijah Kamski to Carl Manfred.”_

Markus… Gift from Elijah Kamski to Carl Manfred… A quick search and found out that Carl Manfred was on the list of the deviant case files and currently on treatment after his android attacked him at his home. Another quick search and he found out his home address.

“D'you see something?” Hank’s question dragged him back to reality, that he still had investigation going on.

“I identified its model and serial number…”

“Anything else I should know?”

“No.” Connor answered him too quickly, shocking even to himself. “Nothing.”

Hank hmm-ed in a mysterious tone and left Connor alone, who was still looking at the screen and ignoring the fact his LED was flashing yellow rapidly. Connor wondered why Markus decided to lead an Android Revolution, why he wanted to fight to the android rights… He wanted to get to know him more and perhaps Carl Manfred could help him.

But now, he had an investigation going on and went to check the CCTV.

~0~0~Present Day~0~0~

It was a lot to take in.

Markus and the group sneaked into Stratford Tower and broadcasted his peaceful message and demands to ensure the safety of their people. It had been all over the news ever since then. That sparked courage among their people and more and more of their people were coming from all over the city to seek hope in Jericho. Lucy hated to break the news that Simon didn’t come back with everyone when all four of them sneaked into the Tower together.

“Ah, you’re finally awake.” An android with a gentle and motherly smile came in. “Aria, the human girl with you, has been worried sick about you. Alice and other android children managed to coax her to play together.”

“Alice?”

“Oh, she’s my daughter...in some ways.” The android gently told her. “I’m Kara.”

“Catelyn, you can call me Kate.”

“Nice to meet you, Kate.”

Kara was different from other androids she first met here. She didn’t show any hostility when mentioning Aria and let her daughter play with her, perhaps she had a good life with a human before she became a deviant and escaped here. Kate could hear the children laughing outside and saw Aria playing games with another 3 android children. Azure and Maxine were nowhere to be seen, but Aria was completely fine by herself.

“The androids here are slowly warming up to Aria, especially the children.” Kara explained. “Everyone is happy to see the children happy and hear their laughing echoing throughout the ship.”

“I see… Good for her.” Kate looked at Aria who was smiling and laughing with the children. “I never see her smiling or hear her laughing…”

“It’s alright, Kate… I also never see Alice smiling or hear her laughing.” Kara reassured her. “She had been abused by her father before we escaped together. Along the way, we met Luther and then we found Jericho.”

“Your story sounds like mine…” Kate leaned on Kara, surprised to hear her guess was incorrect all along. “Aria was abused too in many ways...and I escaped because I don’t want to die… Our path crossed and we ran away together… We only have each other for a long time…”

Kara gave her reassuring touch. “And now, you can be together forever.”

For some reason, Kate couldn’t forget that android in her dream. Something told her she had to meet him face-to-face and possibly told him the truth.

The truth about RK800 models.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From West Coast to East Coast, it will take around 3-4 days of driving nonstop. However, Kate and Aria were somewhat in the middle of West Coast and Midwest, so it will take around 2 days to reach Detroit. I'm not from US, so this might not be accurate. By the time Kate woke up from her long sleep mode since she's charging full after driving nonstop for 2 days and also not enough time (and energy) for her to charge her battery, Markus and Co. already infiltrated the Tower the day before she woke up, thus it's yesterday event for her.
> 
> I know there's not enough action between Markus and Connor yet, so bear with me first... There will be more to come. And yes, everyone is alive :D I managed to have everyone alive, including Carl, on my first playthrough. I will feel so bad when I have Carl and Simon died on my next playthrough....but it will be worth it.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and support~ Comments are much appreciated~
> 
> [Tumblr.](https://reina1505.tumblr.com/) I accept comments and prompts (if you guys have one for me) or just hang out with the memes and other things I shared :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and support~ Comments are much appreciated~
> 
> [Tumblr.](https://reina1505.tumblr.com/) I accept comments and prompts (if you guys have one for me) or just hang out with the memes and other things I shared :D


End file.
